


take you there

by Lleu



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: oh, baby, come in closeI want you out of those clothesand down on your kneeslike you’re dying to praise the good lord for making you so damn beautiful —Jake and Nate have sex. that’s it.





	take you there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/gifts).



> I wasn’t totally sure what all you were into, wallflowering, but I hope you’ll enjoy this, anyway. sorry about the lack of plot — it was just a porn kind of day.
> 
> title and epigraph from Steve Grand’s “Next to Me”. it’s not _super_ relevant but it’s a good song and the tone fits, I think.

“ _Nate_.” he’s breathless — giving himself away, you think, suddenly, ruining the moment. not that it’s a competition. still, though: he should be stoic, commanding, in control. that’s how tops always are in porn, anyway. “god, you’re sexy.”

something about what you’re thinking must show on your face, because he stops suddenly and says, “what?”

“nothing,” you say, but you’ve always been terrible at lying, especially to Jake, even without the drift. as it is, you can half-feel him reaching for you across the now less than insurmountable gap between your mind and his; you couldn’t pull away even if you wanted to. he just looks at you, and finally you cave: “I was just thinking how different this is in real life from the porn I watch.”

“really, Lambert?” Jake asks. “right now?”

he’s right: it’s ridiculous. you’re lying on your back, legs spread, and he’s leaning over you, condom on and lubed up, ready to push into you, and you’re thinking about _porn_ instead of your boyfriend.

then, surprising you (although — _is_ it a surprise?), he narrows his eyes and asks, “different in what way?”

“forget about it,” you say, putting your hands at his waist to try to pull him closer to you. “just fuck me already, will you?”

“no,” he says, smirking. “not until you tell me what I _should_ be doing.”

you roll your eyes. “that’s _not_ what I meant.”

“isn’t it?” he asks. “come on, Lambert.” he gives his cock a few strokes, then circles your hole with his index finger, teasing.

“ _Jake_ ,” you say, half-whining.

“tell me,” he says, pulling his and away.

“fine.” you sigh. “I was just thinking, you sound like a real person. usually tops are, you know, all rough and ‘yeah, you like that, don’t you’.” you use your best top voice and Jake laughs. “that kind of thing. that’s all. I like you the way you are — it’s just different.”

“but,” Jake says, and his dick is pressing up against you again, “you wouldn’t mind if I were a little more…what’s the word…” he’s teasing you again, rubbing himself against you but never quite going _in_. “…dominant?”

“I guess not,” you allow, arching your back, looking for more contact — but he pulls away, and you think, _oh no. what have I done?_

“you want me to make you beg for it,” he says, and if that smile wasn’t warning enough, you can _feel_ the smugness.

“ _Jake_ ,” you say, rolling your eyes. he just laughs.

“I didn’t know you were into that,” he says, looking you up and down. his eyes linger on your erection. “lucky for you I’m not in the mood to wait — tonight. but we are _definitely_ exploring this another time.”

“sounds good,” you say, exasperated, “now will you _please_ just _fuck_ me, already?”

“yeah,” he says, nonchalantly, like it’s nothing, “all right.” then he does: he lines himself up and pushes — gently, or as gently as this can be — into you. you inhale more sharply than you intended to, then try to relax. one of Jake’s hands is on the bed, supporting him; the other reaches out to grab yours, your fingers intertwining. “breathe, Nate. I’m going in.”

you nod, and slowly, carefully, he keeps going, until finally he sighs contentedly and says, “there we go. good boy.”

you _want_ to roll your eyes, tell him to fuck off, _something_ , but somehow he’s zeroed in on _exactly_ what gets to you.

and he _knows_. “you like that, don’t you? you like when I tell you what a good boy you are?”

helplessly, you nod.

“that’s right,” he says, grinning widely. “good boy. you feel good.” he starts to fuck you, then, sliding in and out — pulling _almost_ all the way out and then pushing all the way back in. you wince for a second and he pauses. “you okay, boy?”

“yeah,” you manage. “give me a sec.” you adjust your position slightly. “also, I hate you.”

“we’ll see about that,” he says. he starts to move again, a little more carefully. “good?”

you nod again.

“good boy.” he pushes all the way in, pulls back, pushes in, pulls back. “I need you to tell me what you like.” pushes in, pulls back; you close your eyes to appreciate the feeling of him in you. “you like that? you like my cock?”

“yes,” you say. you hesitate for a second, then add: “sir.”

he speeds up at that, and you open your eyes to see that he’s smirking at you. “ _very_ good, boy.” you can hear — and feel — his balls slapping against you now. “ _fuck_.”

your hand has ended up around your cock without you noticing it, and you’re stroking yourself in time to Jake’s thrusts. you let your head fall back and close your eyes; if Jake keeps this pace up you’ll cum _very_ soon.

but he’s always, somehow, one step ahead of you, so he figures this out, apparently, because he pauses for a second to push your hand away from your cock. “not yet, Nate. boy.”

you half-smile; the dominant act is slipping. then he picks up the pace again and _shit_ , if he keeps hitting that spot you’ll cum even without your hand.

“fuck,” he says, “Nate. I’m going to — fuck.” he bucks one more time, wildly, into you, then half-collapses on top of you, panting. he pulls out then, slides the condom off, and tosses it onto the floor. he rolls off you to lie on his back next to you; he gives his cock another few strokes, and you see a drop of cum gather at the tip before he catches it on his thumb, which he then licks clean. “fuck. _good_ boy. I thought I could last longer than that.”

“hey!” you say, more than a little indignant. “aren’t you forgetting someone?”

“nope,” Jake says, but when he turns to look at you he’s grinning back at your glare. “I’m _kidding_ , Nate. you’re a _needy_ boy, aren’t you. maybe I _should_ make you wait for it.”

“ _Jake_ ” — and this time it is _unequivocally_ a whine.

“all right,” he says, “all right.” he rolls onto his side then and slides a hand between your thighs. “hand on your dick.” this time you’re happy to obey. he circles your hole with one finger, then two, then slips them into you — still lubed up, and loose after that fucking.

“mm.”

“good boy,” he says. “that’s a good boy. stroke that cock.” he slips a third finger into you, wiggling them in a way that makes your dick twitch in your hand as you jack yourself off, and you spread your legs further to give him more room to work. “you look so sexy like this.” you speed up your strokes — you’re getting close again already. “that’s right,” he says, “cum for me, Nate. cum for me.”

you’re at the final ascent, where it’s easier to keep going than it would be to stop, and then your breath catches and you let out — to your embarrassment — a _grunt_ as you cover yourself with cum. you can feel yourself contracting around Jake’s fingers as he pulls them slowly out of you.

“good boy,” he says, as you relax, boneless and panting. “very good.”

“fuck you,” you say, feebly, but you’re smiling.

“I was thinking more fuck _you_ again,” Jake says, and of _course_ he’s got the stamina for that. “but I’ll let you catch your breath before we try another round.”

“thanks,” you say, a little sarcastically.

“oh, we are going to have _fun_ , Lambert; just you wait.” he passes you the box of tissues from the bedside table. “clean up and pull yourself together and you’ll see…”


End file.
